1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running-linked sound producing device for producing a running-linked sound according to the running state of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent noise regulations have led to many improvements in a reduction in engine sounds of vehicles, and at present, engines that have been made considerably silent have been put into practical use. Moreover, in vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles that are powered by electric motors, sounds produced by the power sources are small particularly during low-speed running. In some cases, such extremely quiet vehicles are hardly noticed by pedestrians, etc. Moreover, for vehicle passengers also, the sounds heard from the driving sources are minimal, and the sound quality is not always excellent. Therefore, the enjoyment in driving may be reduced.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-1142 discloses a simulated engine sound producing device for a vehicle that produces a simulated engine sound corresponding to a vehicle operation state based on signals from sensors provided on the vehicle.
The prior art of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-1142 has a configuration that obtains signals from sensors provided on a vehicle, and thus requires a large number of wirings. Therefore, not only is the structure complicated, but the number of fitting steps is also increased, and it is inevitable that the cost is accordingly increased.